Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens apparatus and an optical apparatus, and more particularly to a lens apparatus configured to adjust an operating force of an operating member.
Description of the Related Art
In a lens apparatus that provides zooming and focusing, an operating ring has resistance so as to provide a proper operating feel and to prevent an unintentional rotation of the operating ring.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2008-83557 discloses a structure in which one end of a cantilever-shaped elastic member is fixed onto a barrel member, the free end thereof is pressed against an operating ring, and a support piece is movable between the barrel member and the elastic member. The support piece is provided to an adjusting ring, and as the adjusting ring is rotated, the support piece moves and the fulcrum of the cantilever-shaped elastic member is changed. This configuration changes a pressing force applied by the elastic member to the operating ring, and adjusts the operating force necessary for the operation of the operating ring.
JP 2003-207709 discloses a structure in which an annular leaf spring is inserted between a load adjusting ring and a zoom barrel and engaged with a linear groove in a fixed cylinder so that the annular leaf spring is movable in the optical-axis direction but is not rotatable. The load adjusting ring is moved back and forth in the optical-axis direction by rotating the load adjusting ring, and the operating force necessary to operate the operating ring is adjusted by changing a deforming amount of the annular leaf spring.
In order to increase the operating force necessary to operate the operating ring and to prevent an unintentional rotation of the operating ring, it is conventionally necessary to increase the pressing force of the elastic member. However, each of JPs 2008-83557 and 2007-207709 requires a moving amount of the adjusting ring to be larger so as to increase the pressing force of the elastic member, impeding a miniaturization demand. In an attempt to increase the pressing force of the elastic member without increasing the moving amount of the adjusting ring, an initial operating force needs to be stronger and it becomes difficult to provide a proper operating feel.